Jessie
Jessie is a character who only appears within the comic series. She is in charge of keeping up an animal hospital in the mountains just outside of Magix and is Stella's old friend. She also shared a mutual interest in Paul and the two end up dating by the end of Issue 77. Appearance She has fair skin, short orange hair, and bright green eye's. |-|Work= She wears a pink striped headband, a pale blue coat, a magenta shirt that covers her neck, lime green short pants, a dark pink belt, white socks, and pink and orange boots. Jessie Casual.png| |-|Party Dress= She wears a pink headband with no stripes, wears a pink dress, with light pink long sleeves, and a pale pink skirt. She wears a dark pink like corset, and a thin yellow belt. Jessie Party Dress.png| Personality Jessie is a caring and helpful individual having to had always loved animals. She is also shy as she had struggled to tell Paul that she likes him. Comics In "Hopes and Disappointments", Jessie had ridden her bicycle with an injured raccoon back to the hospital when she is greeted by the Winx. She then notices her old classmate Stella and joyfully calls out to her, and the two share a delightful reunion. Jessie sees that they are on vacation and Stella introduces her friends and explained to them that they chosen different paths and therefore got separated. When Roxy inquires Jessie about the raccoon she was helping, Jessie explains that it is healing from a leg injure and will soon be able to return to the wild. She explains that it is very busy at the hospital due to accidental and intentional injuries done onto the animals. She then introduces the girls to one of the forest rangers who helps the hospital; a man named Paul. He delivers some documents Jessie had requested and Jessie then proceeds to show the girls around her hospital. The next day though, Jessie calls Paul in a panic and explains that there was a break in at the hospital and all the cages have been broken. When Roxy notices bear footprints, Jessie believes that a bear had done this but does not understand why as they are normally not seen. Paul believes that it was in search of food and got spooked by the different smells and animals. She, Roxy and Paul put the animals back into the cages while the other Winx return to their hotel to relax. However, news of a professor and his employee, who are apparently well trained hunters, are hired to deal with the bear before it could cause harm to the tourists and locals. Since the employee is holding a rifle, it becomes an alarming situation and Jessie warns Paul about it. Paul then leaves to go check it out but everything turns out okay as the Winx finds the bear and brings it back to the hospital where Jessie begins to treat it. Jessie is then invited to a party that is being organized by Stella; she is then told to give Paul that same message. And in the evening, she and Paul attend the party and goes to chat with the Winx while Paul takes Stella aside to tell her something. When he returns, Jessie is having a drink but is standing next to Paul very shyly as she has feelings for him but does not know how to approach it. She then sees Paul being dragged by Stella to dance and not before long, is then forced by Stella to take her place as she feels a little ill. While they danced, Paul had accidentally stepped on her foot which angered her. She then left before the party officially ended to check up on the hospital. But the next day, Jessie is worried about the bear because she will not eat or heal without her cubs. And so the Winx join Paul, who was out early this morning, to search for them. But before they went, Jessie also asks a favor from Stella, in regards to Paul not knowing the latter already knows about the situation and Paul's feelings for Jessie. Jessie then waits for the Winx and an injured Paul to come back. And when they do, she is happy to see the cubs have been found. But she quickly notices that Paul is injured and rushes to him out of concern. She then trips on a root and falls into Paul's arms. When asked by Paul about her concern for him, she stutters a bit but the two realize they love each other and share their first kiss, thus, becoming official. More coming soon... Trivia *Jessie shares the same name as Flora's old friend, Jessie Hellend. However, the former has an unknown surname. *Her name is the shortened form of the names "Janet" and "Jean" which means "God is gracious". It is now, more commonly used as a feminine form of "Jesse", which is derived from the Hebrew word "yīshai" meaning "gift". Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Comics